breathless from the stare
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: What am I to you? —ZeroYuuki.


**edited version.**  
**enjoy, my children  
/jerkez**

* * *

Yuuki played nervously with a curled lock of her dark hair, letting her gaze wander off slightly to where he stood, eyeing the massive pile of letters on his desk. He picked up a few in his hand, twirling them around while narrowing his eyes when reading the words, and laying them gently down on the table. As if he had eyes in the back of his pale neck, Zero turned around and met a quite surprised Yuuki who quickly diverted her gaze.

He grumbled, his apparent grim mood lingering throughout the words. "Don't give me that look."

She could feel herself smiling, although she tried not to find a reason for it. "You're not going to open them?" Her voice was teasing and her eyes glimmering in a somewhat mocking manner.

He scoffed, as he put his hands in his pocket and let his lower back rest against the desk, his eyes still on her. He did not say anything, but Yuuki knew him well enough to know his answer.

It was the 14th of February, and for some it would always be just your ordinary and typical day, but for every girl between the age of thirteen and eighteen (and of course, older women as well, but rough estimate here) it would always have the same meaning; it was the day you were to confess your love to the man you secretly had feelings for. Every girl in school had spent the entire last week scribbling and sighing over their letters, which they later on would give to the man of their dreams, in hope of him either returning the favour or at least, their feelings. Yuuki herself hadn't put any effort in writing a letter or even considering confessing anything to anyone.

Mostly of the written letters went to the—surprise, surprise—Night club, and when Shiki had grabbed a handful and read them out loud, Yuuki had to force a chuckle down her throat in order to keep herself from laughing, joining a few others in the room. She let her gaze rest on the letters positioned behind Zero, squinting and leering until she rose from her chair. Slowly, she approached both them and Zero, the latter one raising a suspicious eyebrow as if questioning her doing. She gave him a quick smile and snatched the ivory letter at the top of the pile, and before Zero could open his mouth and grab her wrist to order her to stop, she quickly backed away and unfolded it, grinned from ear to ear as a reply.

Yuuki cleared her throat. "Dear Zero." She could hear him groaning, and looking up from the letter she saw his hand in his forehead and his legs crossed, muttering something that was out of her hearing. She chuckled as she continued. "I just wanted to say that when your hair _dances in the wind_, it is the most fantastic and the most beautiful sight you can ever have," she sing-sang with enthusiasm, earning a low growl from the man a few feet away. "I just wanted you to know that I—"

_I love you more than anything! Please, let me be your girlfriend!_

Yuuki's grin faded slowly, as she dropped the letter on the small table next to her. She memorized the words in her head and repeated them mentally over and over again, gritting her teeth. How could somebody possible say that to a guy she didn't even know? It annoyed her on such a high level; she did not know she had one. She could understand the sentiment that the girl wanted to be his girlfriend, but saying that she loved him? That was just immature. Pathetic, even. She tried to ignore the feelings that rose in her throat like bile, trying to find its way out of her mouth and expand into words, but Yuuki forced them quickly down. She was not jealous. She was not. She just didn't like the fact that girls out there loved boys they did not even talk to—or know, for that matter. As long as he was handsome, that was enough, she drawled mentally.

She let her eyes wander towards Zero, who had in the midst of her speech walked to the cobalt couch positioned in the right corner of the room and had slumped down, his right hand still positioned over his forehead and covering his eyes, but this time it wasn't because he was neglecting the embarrassing content of the letter, but rather keeping the light out. He exhaled and inhaled slowly, and it took a moment before Yuuki realised that he was sleeping. These past few days had been exhausting for both of them, shoving off desperate girls from their target, the Night club or rather its members, and confessing on spot. Some had even fought back when they had restrained them, yelling at them for destroying their chance of "everlasting love". Seriously. What was it with love that made one go crazy, Yuuki pondered while grimacing.

Her eyes were on him again, her gaze lingering on his lips that were slightly parted and perfectly kissable.

Yuuki quickly shook her head and mentally slapped herself. _Pull yourself together woman! _While he would never be catalogued as cute, he certainly was beautiful. Painfully beautiful. She could feel her cheeks darken when she thought of that moment when he was over her and locked his eyes with hers, their breath syncing in an even pace and him being so close.

"_What am I to you?"_

She bit her lip. That was an excellent question. For all these years, it had always been Kaname and there was no doubt about that. He had saved her, for god's sake, so if anything she owed him her life. He had this gentle smile that always made her legs weak and his voice was soft and alluring. But, since those days passed after Zero's question… she wasn't so sure anymore. She had doubts. And it hurt to realize that, after all these years yearning for someone and now being faced with the opportunity with someone entirely else, someone she saw as a friend, and a friend only.

Without her permission, her slender legs started to slump forward in a slow pace towards the sleeping man… friend…in front of her. Too soon or too late she was there, by his side watching his sleeping solemn face. Her hand moved on its own, reaching for his cheek and she finds it surprisingly soft. She did not know what she expected, but with his harsh behaviour and tough upfront, it was somehow nice to both see and feel this softer side of him, even though he wasn't aware of it she added softly with a laugh. Her fingers travelled up to his pink yet pale lips, and she could feel her blush increase. Last time, those lips had been so dangerously close and looking back at that moment she wonders if she would have reacted differently if she had noticed this side of him earlier, but decides not to waste any thought on it. He had said something about some weird dream though, and that was something that she decided to think about instead, trying to ignore the ever rising thought of his lips on hers and what it would feel like. She wondered if they would be as soft as they seemed, her fingers now stroking his bottom lip. She quickly averted her gaze, instead finding his mark on his slender neck and brought her hand down there instead.

He twitched when her cold hand touched his skin, and she retreated her hand as if they were burning. And in a way they actually did, she realized with tinged cheeks. Yuuki bit her lip. _What am I doing? _She bent her knees and softly extended her arm again, her petite hand hovering over the mark that proudly rested on the verge on his neck, but her eyes on his face. He was still asleep and his mouth twitched a little, almost resulting in a smile, and suddenly she had hard time breathing.

_Zero…_

She yelped when his hand suddenly was brought up to his neck in haste, resting on the mark and in the process clamped his fingers around her hand. Yuuki started to breathe uneven and grunted lowly, trying to pry his fingers loose so she could release her hand, but to no avail. He was still inhumanly strong in his sleep, Yuuki concluded with a drawl. Well, that's just great. If he wakes up and he sees her hovering over him like one of those fan girls, she would never hear the end of it. She moaned mentally and she let her knees touch the edge of the sofa and pushed with all her might backwards in hope of release.

Nope. Still stuck.

_Great._

She didn't want to wake him, but being in a position like this, his hand entwined in hers and she bent beside the couch, she did not even want to think of someone bursting in through the doors and witness this… situation. Rather Zero than some random classmate. She could face him but if someone else saw them, then rumors would be spread and she just didn't have time to deal with that between all her homework and guarding the Night Club on her freetime.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his breath hitching slightly and then his lips parted slowly. "Yu…yuuk…i…"

She froze. Was she discovered already, she wondered and lifted her head slowly to meet his gaze and quickly searched her brain for a functioning excuse that wouldn't result in him sulking and avoiding her.

But it never came. In shock and mouth slightly agape, she was met with his eyes closed. She swallowed slowly, her throat suddenly drying up very quickly and she could feel her breathing stop abruptly. He wasn't awake, not even in the slightest. He didn't look at her with squinted eyes and he didn't mutter "what're doing?" and shrugged her hand of his.

He was still asleep.

Her blush increased instantly as she came to the conclusion that he had just said her name in his sleep. Which probably meant he was dreaming of her.

_Don't even go there! Just… don't!_

She cursed silently as her stomach jolted, her insides turning into butterflies and her heart beat went up in speed, thumping against her chest. Suddenly she became so aware of every movement both she and he made, his fingertips touching her hand and feeling the warmth of his breath silently touch her skin. Yuuki gritted her teeth and tried yet again to pry his fingers loose. She rose slowly and extended her legs, pondering whether she would get greater strength if standing up, if any case it was worth a shot. She let her hand find the other side of the couch and rested it there alongside the wall, and pushed down her feet with all her might, leaning backwards.

She grunted but a smile reached her lips as she felt her hand slipping. _Yes! It's working! Just a little more… _Yuuki twisted and turned her hand in his grip as she leaned back yet again.

It all happened in an instant.

She felt his other hand grab her by the waist and he pulled her down with the greatest of ease, as she landed on top of him with a thud. She didn't have time to react before she felt his lips found her neck and kissed it softly. She immediately froze and gasped, trying to comprehend that his mouth was now moving against her pale neck, his tongue tasting her as his grip on her waist tightened. If she was able to move before, she certainly couldn't now she realised as she tried to move her arms. Useless. She suddenly saw his arm in her view and soon felt his hand on the back of her head, caressing her dark locks while his lips moved upwards and kissed her jawbone.

_This isn't happening… this isn't happening… _She continued to repeat the mantra in her head. _He's just dreaming… this isn't real. _

And with a swift movement, he bent her head down and caught her lips with his own.

Her eyes widened and she held her breath. His lips slanted over hers, eyelids still resting against his cheeks and his hand still absently on the back of her head and she was pushed down even more. She gasped slightly at the movement and his tongue entered her mouth and roamed, demanding to rule and she would not give in. She would not budge. But his power made her bend, it made her break, and her lips silently moved against his without her permission. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back shyly, not knowing what to do and even if she knew what she was supposed to do, she wasn't entirely sure she could do it.

Her breathing started to increase as she found it difficult to breathe properly with his mouth covering hers, and she tried to move against him. She quickly learned that that was a grim mistake as she suddenly felt him _move back_ against her, his hips rolling and flexed beneath her. A moan escaped her lips as she blushed, deciding not to do that again. He continued to kiss her with all his might and bit by bit, Yuuki felt herself giving in. She relaxed her posture and kissed back wholeheartedly, fighting back a grin when she rather felt him than heard him groan.

And just as quickly it had started, as quickly was it over.

In the midst of his movement she felt him tense and his lips froze against hers, his hand slipping from her head to her back swiftly. She blinked in surprise and raised her head and much to her dismay or maybe it was pleasure, she couldn't decide, her eyes finally met his.

_Oh… my… god…_

She gulped as she flung herself backwards, almost falling off the couch but his hands instantly gripped her waist and steadied her as she stammered, heart pounding and hands shaking.

"Oh, Zero—I, um, you—kind of, um… I mean—"

He snickered, much to her surprise, and straightened up so he was sitting and leered at her. "Enjoying yourself much?"

She froze. "Wha—what do you mean?"

"What I just asked."

"If…" she blinked several times with her mouth agape. "If… I _enjoyed _myself? W—wh—why would I d—do that?"

"Well…" He smirked as his hand found its way to her cheek, slowly caressing it. "For starters… those sounds you made were truly…"

"Oh my god, don't you dare finish that sentence!"

He raised his eyebrows as she covered her face with her petite hands, her whole frame silently shaking. Zero laughed as he bent forward, taking her hands in his, revealing her tinted pink cheeks and trembling mouth. "Yuuki… how could I not kiss you when you seemed so cute standing over me, looking all angel-like. "

Yuuki's mouth fell in shock. "You were _awake?!_"

He nodded as his left hand tucked a brown lock behind her ear.

"The_ whole _time_?_"

"Well, I awoke first when you touched my mark, but I saw no reason in showing you I was awake when you started to pout and look all worried…"

"_ZERO!_"

He let out a gentle laugh again and cupped her face. "I would say I'm sorry, but I'm not… Teasing you is my number one priority in life, you know that."

Yuuki pouted as she diverted her gaze, crossing her arms.

"Just… see it as punishment. A lecture, even."

She raised a delicate eyebrow and tried not to smile, but failing miserably. "A lecture. Really?"

"Well, yeah… for not giving me a valentine's day gift."

She shrugged. "I thought you hated love-letters."

"Who said anything about letters?"

He smirked when she started to blush again. _Damn him. Damn him and his beautiful smile._ When he silently moved forward and used his index finger to pull her jaw up, she accepted him. Hell, she even welcomed him and she would like to make him sure how welcome he was, as she awkwardly climbed into his lap and let her lip brush his, emitting a blissful sigh. She felt him smile against her parted lips and then felt his hands pull her closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. She felt like she was on fire, and not just her hands this time. No, her entire body burned and she had never felt anything like it, although she had never welcomed something as quickly as it arose in her, melting her insides until all she could do was stop thinking and open her mouth to the man whose lap she was cradling, her tongue darting out to meet his.

He slowly rocked his hips against her in response and she tugged his hair lightly, earning a groan from him as he deepened the kiss. She felt his hands wander all across her body, circling her waist and tugging at the hem of her skirt, and she sighed into his mouth and let her hands grip his broad shoulders as she hanged on for dear life.

Her eyes glanced at the clock positioned on the wall above the main door, ticking with life but she didn't care. She saw the time, she knew that they were supposed to be in class right now but for the first time in her life, she couldn't care less. All she cared about was the boy in her arms who had his hands under her shirt and caressed her skin in such a way she almost stopped breathing altogether.

She figured they could handle it. They were used to detention. Hell, they were regulars there. They should get some credit for showing up every time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his hand slipping under her bra, his fingers burning against her skin.

_What's another detention hour or two…_

…

…

…

…

"_Yuuki-chan!"_

_She swiftly turned around only to be greeted by her best friend, hand in the air waving as she sprinted to her. She let out a serene smile. "Yori-chan. Good morning."_

_Yori opened her mouth to reply when she suddenly froze, her eyes darting to her neck, a cobalt scarf covering it wholly. "Didn't you say that Zero stopped doing that? You gave him pills that kept him sated, or something…?"_

_Yuuki felt her neck burn as her cheeks turned pink. "Oh… well, that's not it…"_

_Yori raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she scooted closer, as to inspect her neck and tried to pry the scarf off, but Yuuki just backed a few steps back in response. "What is it then?"_

"_Um, well, it's still just February so it's a little cold in the air…"_

_Her friend blinked. "It's not that cold. You still wear your skirt as usual."_

"_Umm… I meant it was cold in my room, I'm probably sick."_

"_Oh… ok." Yori smiled gently, deciding not to pry any further into the matter. "Want to walk together to class?"_

_Yuuki lit up. "Sure!"_

_Walking in through the front doors, Yori started to talk about spring break and several other things Yuuki sombrely nodded at, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder._

_In the back, Zero folded his shirt awkwardly, trying to hide the hickeys that joined his mark in perfect harmony._

…

…

…

Ok so I decided to re-write this because of MANY reasons. It's 10 pm, I should've gone into the shower one hour ago and my neck hurts. Well well.


End file.
